All-Stars
CodyTitle awarded post-game | runnerups = AndiiTitle stripped post-game | tribes2 = | previousseason = Hawaii | nextseason = Peru }} iSurv1vor is the eighth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor Unlike previous seasons that had an element of returning playersConsult , , featured players who had played once before. The first seven winners (Sahara, Travis, Tachelle, Skylar, Clayton, Christina & Allan) were the only players who weren't eligible to compete. Challenges and twists this season were throwbacks to the first seven iSurv1vor seasons, the regular 39 day cycle was increased to 57http://isurv1vor8.proboards.com/thread/1434/final-tribal-council and a Final Tribal Council with ten jury members and a single committee made up of three pre-jury players (Andrew, Ashley & KJ) Andii (who had won the Jury vote) admitted to cheating less than twenty-four hours after the game concluded, her title was revoked and awarded to Cody (the runner-up) which many of the alumni felt was unfair and that the person who placed third (Kenyon) be given the chance to go up against the Jury. This season marked the conclusion of iSurv1vor's "First Generation". A second All-Star game, occurred in 2010 and a third All-Stars is due to begin Production for 2014. Taylor returned to compete in as the series first three-peat contestant where he placed 4th. Lorii became the second three-peat contestant to return to the series in where she claimed victory. Torah, Bridget, Andrew, Ashley, Tom & Morgan returned in where they placed 22nd, 18th, 15th, 10th, 5th and 4th respectively. Andii returned to redeem her actions in placing 19th. Cody returned to compete in Production Post-Game Controversy Less than twenty-four hours after Andii had been awarded the Sole iSurv1vor title, it was confirmed that she had been logging in under a different players account (Taylor Street from ) and obtained information in a section known as Castoff Castle. After the idea of a revote was rejected, Cody was awarded the first place position much to the negative reception of alumni who wished for Kenyon to become a finalist.http://isurv1vor8.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=final&action=display&thread=1464 Cambodia alumni KJ claimed that Cody knew about her actions due to him and Andii having a close relationship and used her cheating as a way to get to the Final 2 and should also shoulder some blame.http://isurv1vor8.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=final&action=display&thread=1464&page=4 Both Andii and Taylor Street were later banned from iSurv1vor for their actions but both returned to compete in later seasons, Taylor in and Andii in Castaways Twenty-seven former players of the series competed, due to the Power of DagdaA game changing twist that routinely dissolved and absorbed tribes every round being in play, final placements are shown in this table. Membership Below is a table detailing tribe membership during the pre-merge. Tribes fluctuated every round through the Power of Dagda which rehashed twists from , , , , , and Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * Morrigan is the only tribe to have white as their tribe color. * All Stars has the highest "ratings" of any iSurv1vor season (based on overall post counts) References External Links Category:Seasons Category:All-Star Seasons